


Insomnia

by Hinatafunfun



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, gmw, rucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: Riley is guilty, so she risks everything to do right by the people she loves. When a certain cowboy moves into town however, can she keep her resolve?





	1. Sleepless nights

_________________1________________

It's been four months since my last peaceful night. I never once thought helping a friend would have been such a - burden. I shuddered as the cold night air hit the back of my neck and cursed softly under my breath when I saw the empty parking lot of the local pharmacy in front of me. I inhaled deeply and leaned against the wall outside of Topanga's to get more comfortable as my usual stake out remained uneventful. My dimly lit surroundings screamed dangerous, and to be frank it was, being out that late at night was just asking for trouble. "But I'm not here for myself" I sighed glaring at the ground. I hated being there, lying to get there, involving myself with the acts that take place here, but I made a promise to myself ever since that night. "I'll sleep when she does," I repeated like a mantra.

The gate to the parking lot was finally kicked open prompting me stand straight and move closer to a nearby bus stop across the street. I sat down at my usual spot which was far enough for me to go unnoticed but close enough to eavesdrop. The usual offenders strode in laughing, enjoying each other's company. They were three Neanderthals to put it simply. One of them had long fiery red hair, she was short and made sure to be the loudest in the group. Her curvy physique was the only thing keeping anyone from mistaking her for a child. She grinned at the other two who were twins. They would often dress the same and keep their jet black hair in a long ponytail. The red shirts they wore complemented their dark skin well. They were tall- maybe standing three inches over me. You could barely tell the two apart save for one of them always sporting a condescending smirk. The other seemed to be more humble.

I tugged my sweater closer around me to block out the cold, but it was to no avail. Shivering and growing impatient by the second I tried calm my mind so I could sit still. She was late, later than usual. In fact the other three had showed up a little later than usual as well. I quirked an eyebrow at this realization and slightly turned my head toward them.

The shortest one out of the trio was exclaiming about some big event that was coming up. The details were however drowned out by the creak of the gate. I stared at the person who entered and my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. It was like this every night. I would hope to only see three idiots hanging out alone, wasting their youth and slowly chipping away at their future then she walks in. She walks in and it’s like a punch to the gut. I swiftly turned around in my seat, the cold long forgotten and I listened attentively.

"Maya!" The voice of the red head bellowed.

"Sup"

  
________________#_________________

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I glanced up at Farkle who was shaking a bottle of water in front of my face as he sat down in front of me. We were outside of Topanga's finishing up some homework. I shook my head dismissing his question as I flipped through my math textbook dishearteningly. "Just trying to figure out integrals," a playful smirk played on my lips as I shifted my book over to him and pointed at a random question from our assignment.

"Okay I'll bite, what part of this question does our resident sunshine have an issue with?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I exhaled dramatically, "Alas my dear Farkle I don't even know where to begin,"  
We both chuckled at my outburst and he started to explain the answer. I listened intently as he moved his pencil over several math symbols highlighting there use to the formula as he did so. It was when my phone buzzed in my pocket I moved my eyes away from my short lesson to my phone screen.

**You're needed**

I quickly deleted the text and sighed.

"And so the answer is infinity,"  
I looked up apologetically at Farkle before putting my phone back in my pocket and packing up my things.   
"Again?" he whined "What's up with you and Maya you guys always seem busy lately?"  
I glanced at him before averting my eyes quickly to the phone in my pocket. It felt like a brick weighing me down. I gripped my bag strap tightly wondering when everything became such a bother.  
"You are going to tell me?"

I quickly shot my eyes back at him and the look he gave me was enough to tell me that 'serious Farkle' had decided to resurface. He would have moments like these when he suspected his friends were hiding something he deemed too big to handle. I hated serious Farkle- he always wanted to help, and right now I didn't need it- no I didn't want it. He glared at me as if trying to read my thoughts and opened his mouth to say something.

"I have to go," I interrupted before bolting. I felt bad about it, I wasn't dense I knew he wanted to help. He just couldn't. Leaving the cafe I headed to the place I was called to. Each step I took was a reluctant one, but I powered through either way.

  
_________________#________________

I slowly walked inside the abandoned building as I usually did when I was called. It was an old apartment building not far from mine, sometimes I think that's why they chose this place for us to meet. They wanted me to know that they were close. I walked further into the lobby of the building steeling my nerves as I looked at the stair case leading to the upper floor.  
"It’s a necessary evil," I mumbled before ascending the steps. Soon enough I was in front of apartment 64. I slowly knocked on the door and waited.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5"

"Punctual as always I see,"

"Wouldn't want to offend," I swiftly walked pass her, the one who would always open the door. She would always make me wait exactly five seconds after I knocked. I knew she was always at the door, because that was her station. She was their look out, informant and messenger, and for some reason she purposely waited five seconds after verifying it was me. I assumed she looked through the peep hole, so she knew who was knocking.

Did she do it to observe me? Or was it an intimidation tactic?

I looked back at her golden eyes and the smirk that played on her lips. I quirked an eyebrow at the smug look and she simply shrugged before flipping her dark brown locks over her shoulder.

"You're just too easy Mathews," she breathed out the explanation like it was common knowledge.

Was she...bored?

I scoffed at the realization of her mild hazing and crossed my arms. "Are you the only one here today?"

Her narrow eyes lit up at the change in topic and she nodded as she closed the door. "Everyone is busy so they asked me to relay the message,"

"Texting wasn't enough?"

"This information is too sensitive,"

I gave her a quizzical look before sitting down on the old sofa in the middle of the room. She sat on the broken love seat on the other side still facing me as she spoke.

"So I'm sure you know we're in the middle of negotiations?" She started.

I nodded, how I could forget? I had to ensure Maya and her trio of idiots were far away from this mess. Knowing the movement of these guys 'politics' if you will was necessary.

"Well one leader isn't really budging on the whole integration idea," she continued.

My eyes widened a fraction and I gripped the side of the sofa to steady my rising panic. "You mean one leader wants war?"  
At that she smirked before shaking her head. "Then what is it? I know how persuasive Kira can be,"

"Kira is persuasive yes, but it seems this situation needs to be handled with more of- a gentle touch,"

My eyes blinked a few and I stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Riley how much do you know about Einstein Academy?"

I shrugged my shoulders "The kids there are the main producers of- 'medicine' " I stuttered the last part remembering how shocked I was when I first found out. Who would have thought the kids of New York's intelligentsia would even dirty their hands with this.   
"But what do they have to do with this, they just make the drugs right?"

She nodded before sighing "make, package, and, distribute"

My interest peaked at her use of the word 'distribute'. Only gangs distributed, those kids at Einstein were supposed to only make them.

"It seems that another gang was recently formed over there, and their backing is very good,"

I shook my head in confusion trying to understand what she was saying. This makes no sense. I literally did research on Einstein Academy two months ago. The kids there don't even seem interested in anything else other than money. "I'm sorry, but how can a bunch of chem heads form such a strong gang that even Kira can't handle alone?"

"Money,"

Of course.

"You know anyone by the name of Isadora?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her before nodding.

"Good"

________________#_________________

The day seemed normal enough. I took my usual seat beside Maya with Farkle behind me and my dad was going on about some other historic war that seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ever since I got wrapped up in all this stuff the whimsy in his lessons seemed to have deteriorated. It saddened me really. Watching my dad give his all so that I can make good out of my life, or rather so that all his students could do good. Yet recently everyone and everything had seemed to be held back by something. It was like our try selves were hiding in plain sight. Sighing I slumped in my seat deciding to at least listen to some of the lesson.

It wasn't half way through class until she stepped in. Her brown hair was tied in a low pony tail. She adorned a simple white dress and the glasses she wore framed her soft brown eyes.

She was pure evil as far as I was concerned. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and I turned away from the intruder hiding in sheep clothing. "What's Smackle doing here?" Farkle whispered his eyes jetting from me toward his old nemesis who was talking to my dad.

"You tell me Farkle, I mean she is your rival." He glanced back at me quickly as if shocked by the memory.

"Yeah we were," he mumbled more to himself. I eyed him suspiciously as he simply sat back in his seat seemingly done with the conversation.

He was hiding something.

Turning back around in my own chair I saw dad address the class with Smackle standing shyly next to him. "This is Isadora she will be staying with us for a while on a student exchange program. As you guys already know Yogi went to Einstein Academy on the same program so now Isadora will be staying with us until his return,"

She smiled brightly as she looked around the room, but paused when her eyes locked with mine. We eyed each other for a while coming to a silent agreement.

We both had secrets, it would be pointless to address each other right then and there.

"Alright Isadora you can take a seat next to Farkle right there," dad instructed. She nodded and took her assigned seat, and soon enough the wolf hid well among the flock I was trying to protect.

It didn't take long for class to end and we were dismissed for lunch. I quickly turned around in my seat before any one started to move smiling at the two behind me.  
"Hey Smackle it been a while," I greeted. She returned the gesture with a toothy grin of her own.

"Hey Riley," she then turned her attention to Farkle who simply gave her a curt nod. " so how's my ex rival doing these days? "

"He goes by Donie Barnes now," Maya interjected. Smackle almost flinched at the new addition to the conversation as if she barely noticed Maya sitting next to me. She shot her a confused look before turning to me.

"Long story," I chuckled.

The small conversation was awkward to say the least, but I needed to keep her close- close enough so that I can find out what exactly was going on. "So we staying here all of lunch time," Maya stated more than asked as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the classroom door. I watched as she strode outside waiting at the door.

"We'll meet you guys up in a minute,"

Farkle glanced surprisingly at Smackle, she basically told him to get loss with a smile. I nodded at him as a way of saying 'it was ok' and he reluctantly obliged meeting Maya at the door. "He's still adorable," she started looking in his direction. I didn't answer, opting to observe her instead. She wasn't much different from her days in middle school. Her clothing choice did seem to lack its usual flare however. Gone were her colourful blazers and plaid skirts, what replaced them was a simple yet elegant white. Everything was white, her scroungy, the summer dress she wore, even the necklace she had on was white silver.

"You wear your facade well," I stated after some time, "The white suits you,"

Her smile never left her face, eyes still on Farkle she didn't meet my eyes this time. "Do you know what they call me now Riley?" she breathed ignoring my earlier comment. I snorted at the strange question that seemingly came out of nowhere. Was she trying to show off? Intimidate me maybe?

"I heard you go by the doctor now?"

She finally turned to me, "Gotta dress the part sometimes. I rolled my eyes at that and decided to move the conversation to a more revealing topic.

"Okay then doc, mind telling me what you’re doing here?"

"You heard your dad,"

"No I mean, what you and the rest of your dealers are doing. I heard you rejected Kira's offer,"

She blinked in surprise at what I said and then her lips perked into a smirk as she leaned closer to me. "Why would I or anyone at the academy for that matter want to associate your boss?"

"Because she's looking for peace, and you’re turning your back on that?"

I watched as she took a deep breath and looked back at the door toward Farkle. He was busy talking to Maya, both of them had their backs to us. I stared at them intently as well. Farkle was grilling her about something, and Maya wasn't having it. Flailing arms and hushed shouts, their conversation seemed more interesting than ours.

"Peace was it? Is that what your good friend Kira told you?"

"Yeah," I replied still staring at the door.

"And how is that working out for you?"

________________#_________________

"Not very good," I breathed. I stared at the pacing look out as I leaned against the wall of the old apartment. She was nervous, her frantic movements were making me uncomfortable. The usually composed look out was in some sort of silent panic.

"So she- the doc still won't take the deal?" She asked for the one hundredth time. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and nodded.

"She said Kira can take her convoluted idea of peace, stick it in a bong and - I think you get the picture,"

"This is bad,"

I watched her some more as her shoes added to the wear and tear of the exhausted wooden floor. I was beginning to get annoyed by her fidgeting thought. I mean I understood what was at stake here. I got why I was being called on more often. I knew why the frantic brunette that was pacing in front of me was the only person I'd see at these 'meetings'.

Everyone was busy doing something and it was near. That event that has the ability to make or break everything.

"Look I'll work on Isadora,"

She suddenly stopped moving and turned to me as if finally remembering that I was in the room with her. "Riley look, I know we asked you to do this in the first place but I think this job may be a little too big for you now,"

"Too big? I've known Smackle since we were kids,"

"Riley-"

"No, I know what you guys do to people when you think they're a bother. I'll take care of Smackle,"

She gave me a hard glare as if to say 'stand down'. But how could I possibly do that. One day Smackle could be here and the next she's in a comma? Nope I wasn't about to trust these people.

"I- I can't ruin anyone else's life," I mumbled. Her sharp eyes softened when I said this and she released a heavy sigh.

"Look Mathews I get it I really do, but if your friend doesn't stand down we'll have to step in soon".

She placed some emphasis at the end and I nodded in understanding.

I left the apartment building soon after that, I never did like to over stay my welcome. It was getting late and I had to make a report about Smackle right after school. Not that I had much to report on. Smackle basically told me to jump off of several bridges.

What did they expect from her though? Setting it up so that she came to my school, I had no problem seeking her out at the academy. Kira's methods were not always clear, but never this confusing. She wanted to be on Smackle's good side, so why would she force her to leave her beloved academy?

I looked back up at the apartment building that I just exited from trying to wrap my mind around their intentions. I could vaguely see the brunette I was talking to earlier and I thought back on what she said the first time she mentioned Smackle to me.

  
________________#_________________

You know anyone by the name of Isadora?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her before nodding.

"Good"

"What about Smackle?"

"Come on Riley, let's put two and two together shall we?"

"Smackle is clean," I said confidently. Was this overrated door guard serious? This was Smackle we were talking about. Sweet, socially awkward Smackle.  
"I've known her since diapers just like Maya and Farkle- the most she's ever done is beat Farkle in some spelling bee,"

I was not going to let up. They already had Maya there was no way I was letting them get someone else I cared about-

"When was the last time you two spoke to each other?"  
Her eyes sparked with a knowing look, but the frown remained on her face. Shaking my head I looked away from her.

"I don't need to talk to her every day, she's my friend and I believe-"

"Yeah then what about you?"

I looked at her in surprise, her voice was calm, but she wore a look of judgment on her face.  
Did she think I wanted to be in this place, with her? I didn't even know her name - in fact I barely knew anything about her or the group she was mixed up in. I didn't want this, I couldn't handle it.

"I have my reasons," I mumbled not liking the way the conversation deviated.

"It seems your friend Smackle has reasons of her own too, she and her chem heads as you put it holds 92% of the market right now."

I had to clench my teeth to prevent my jaw from dropping. Staring at her in disbelief she nodded before continuing. "She's not that quiet kid you remember Riley and you're not the only person that changed,"

I clenched my hands tightly into a fist. First Maya now Smackle, how many of my friends were wrapped up in to this?

"Kira wanted you to keep an eye on her, she arranged it so that Smackle will transfer to your school for a while,"

"But how could she manage-"

"Money," she answered in a heartbeat. I didn't know much about Kira, just that she's got connections, she's my age, and most importantly she has Maya.

"Kira wants her away from the academy where they make their products, she also wants the chem heads to go without a leader for a while. Maybe they will self-implode without guidance."

  
_________________#________________

I felt my phone buzz off in my pocket snapping me out of my reverie. Taking one final look at the building I started to walk in the direction of my home while I took my phone out.

 **Bay**   **Window**

I read the message half expecting the sky to fall, because it’s been months since Maya willingly went to the bay window to talk. Putting those thoughts aside I hurried my pace interested in what she could possibly want to talk about.

Ever since she went back to those idiots that night she's been understandably different. I didn't pry, because I simply didn't have to. In exchange for the information I give to Kira I would get information on Maya. And from what I could see Maya and her merry band of dumb asses were in way over their heads. Hell the only reason they were in one piece was because of me.

I stopped at the entrance of my apartment building feeling the butterflies in my stomach attack my intestines. It would have been months since we had a serious talk. She had been avoiding the bay window so she wouldn't have to tell me- the anxiety was killing me and pretty soon I was entering my apartment throwing out random greetings to my parents as I passed by them and into my room.

She sat with her legs crossed, smile beaming up at me as soon as our eyes met.  
"Peaches," I smiled back. It was half-hearted sad even, but she didn't have to know.

She looked around as if she hadn't been in my room for years rather than months, letting out an exasperated sigh her body concaved in its self allowing her to curl up on the ledge of my window.

She looked tired.

Don't give up, just give me some more time so I can figure it out. Those comforting words stayed in my throat as I stared at my defeated friend.

"Just let me sleep, the a/c at home is broken," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered close. It literally took a minute for my room to be filled with her soft breathing. I stepped closer to her and sat on the floor so that her head could rest on my shoulder. I leaned back on the wall so I could get more comfortable. She stirred in her sleep a few times but eventually got comfortable.

I looked at her shivering form as she grasped at her hoodie. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the blanket that was conveniently tossed on the floor next to me and giggled. "A/C huh?"

I had to admit that was one her inferior lies. Awkwardly placing the blanket over her as best as I could in that position she seemed to have warmed up a little and snuggled into the blanket more. I smiled as she slept peacefully almost envying her.

"It’s been a while since I did that,"

"What?" she mumbled half awake. I flinched at the sudden conversation, because i thought she was still sleeping. I looked down at her and her eyes were still closed, blonde hair a mess around her face.

"Sleep," I replied after some time. Her eyebrows furrowed once I said this and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She had a mixture of both confusion and worry etched on her face.

I didn't give her anymore ammunition however, "Worry not your pretty little head peaches, I'm just worried about our finals." Her eyes stayed on me for a while longer before seemingly accepting my answer. Softening her features her eyes fluttered back closed and her breathing started to calm once again.

"Get some sleep," she mumbled sloppily hanging part of her blanket on my shoulder. Our positioning was awkward and the partial coverage did very little for me, but the gesture was sweet. Shaking my head from mock annoyance I leaned closer on to the wall making sure to not move her head too much. I then inhaled deeply and shut my eyes. The shallow rising and falling of my chest was nothing more than me mimicking a peaceful nap like what the blonde next to me did. My senses were at its peak. Every scent, and sound not going unnoticed.

I figured this was a byproduct of my anxiety, or was I experiencing paranoia? Whatever it was, sleeping after some time became a distant luxury.

  
________________#_________________

I watched her nervously as a forth tray had suddenly entered my peripheral. It slowly slid down the table in front of Farkle as Smackle took a seat in front of her ex rival. Her white button down sweater contrasted with her black nails as she tapped them on the table. "What, this seat taken?" Her question snapped us out of the silent glances we were giving her. The air around us became tense and she simply looked at us awaiting an answer. It wasn't that Farkle and Maya had a problem with Smackle, it just that the three of us weren't use to new company.

I cleared my throat to help rid the atmosphere of it tension and smiled at brunette. "Of course not you can have lunch with us any time,"

She nodded in response before eating a few of the fries she had on her tray. "So what do you guys do around here?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her to imply I didn't understand the question and she rolled her eyes before continuing. "I meant in regards to extracurricular activities,"

"Not much, we use to be on a debate team, but that disbanded when we left the eighth grade," Farkle replied. She took in the information and hummed to herself as she pondered something in her head.

"Can students from their own clubs here?"

At that question my heart almost stopped. What was she up to?

"Why?" Maya asked, finally deciding to contribute to the conversation. She was sitting next to me with one of legs propped up on an empty chair. Her head was resting in her hand and she wore a bored expression on her face as she addressed Smackle. "You wanna start some club while you're here for like two days?"

Smackle smirked at her, taking notice of Maya for the first time since she sat at the table. "Its two months actually, and your school seems to be lacking academically, but I was at least hoping for some fun after school activities,"

"Fun?" I repeated. She caught the edge in my voice and her smirk immediately widened.

"Sure, I was the president of the chemistry club back at Einstein."

I felt my fingers twitch as I held my shaking hands under the table and I released a deep breath before putting on the brightest smile I could muster. I didn't want Farkle or Maya to sense something was wrong. "Sorry I don't think that will be possible, seeing as how you're from another school and all,"

We stared at each other after that, silently telling the other to back down. The tension at this point was obvious and I didn't like the determined look the bespectacled girl wore.

"I'm sure Mr. Mathews can help us out, right Riley?"

I glared at Farkle who didn't read the mood as he blissfully continued. "I mean your dad teaches history, but I'm sure he could help us with forming a science club,"

"That's great news?" Smackle beamed. I rolled my eyes at her fake excitement knowing full well that she would have found a way to get what she wanted. I turned to Maya who was more interested in picking at her mash potatoes than listening to the conversation.

"Hey Smackle can you follow to buy a soda?"  
At this Maya looked up from her potatoes and watched as Smackle and I walked away from the table toward the the lunch line. "Why are you doing this?" I asked once we were at the back of the lunch line and out of hearing distance from our table.

"Because I want you and Kira to understand something," she replied smirk never leaving her lips. She moved up in the line with her back turned to me and I knitted my eyebrows together trying to understand what she meant.  
"You see you guys are held bent on controlling all the gangs in a five mile radius," she continued as we went up in the line. "So much so that your boss made it that I had to come here, away from my business, and friends,"

I watched her more closely as she stopped talking and picked up a bottle of water from the counter and made her way to the cashier. I followed her to the check outline and that's when she continued. "But you know what's funny? I run a business, not a gang. So why would Kira bother with me?"

"Maybe because, you own practically all the market, dealing is up there on the list of gang activities,"

She then turned to me, "who told you that?"

"Told me what?"

"That I own most of the market? Who told you that bull crap?"

I blinked at her in surprise not fully understanding the progression of the conversation.

"1 dollar," the lady at the chash register said interrupting us. Smackle turned around to face the woman and she paid before pulling me to the side of the cafeteria hurriedly.

"Who said that about me, that I owned most of the market share?"

I shrugged and looked away from her not wanting to reveal too much. "I'm their intelligence I'm suppose to know," I mumbled out pathetically.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her hand tightened around the bottle she held. "What kind of intelligence gets something like this so drastically wrong?"

Finally looking back at her I could see the sincere astonishment on her face as her hands shook. "Riley I'm a small time dealer that only takes clients from Einstein and other rich prep schools a like. The fuck would it be possible for me to have some kind of hold on all of fucking New York?"

She was livid, I gently took a step back before talking. "Well then my source as well as Kira are under the impression that your venture is a lot bigger than it really is,"

"Why would they think that, our target market barely has any correlation with each other. We don't even deal in the same stuff."

At this point my mind was doing summersaults. Smackle was confusing the hell out of me and I couldn't afford to stay ignorant in the position that I was in.  
"Alright fine so you only sell to rich people, why were you about to set up shop here?"

Her arms folded across her chest and her stance became more defensive as she tried to control her anger. "Because you and Kira are trying to control me, I want to show you that it’s futile,"

"Smack-"

"Forget it, I'm obviously not the only person that changed, you obviously judge me for what I'm doing so much so you're willing to plot against me with some child Al capone," she then moved closer to me slowly forcing me to back up a little, her smiled returned when she did this and I felt her hand pat my shoulder. Like mother comforting her child she spoke in a soothing tone "But it’s alright Riley, I survive were ever I get thrown,"

She then quickly composed herself and backed a way from me. She exited the cafeteria after that and I was left watching her retreating figure bounce out the door like some happy child.

She had to have lost a few brain cells.

I looked back over at the table where Maya was glaring at the door with a frantic Farkle trying to keep her seated.

"I think she saw that," I mumbled to myself.

Slowly walking back to my table I avoided the prying looks that met me upon arrival. After sometime Farkle decided to speak up.

"So-"

"The hell was that Riley," Maya burst out, "what was with that intimidation thing she was trying to do?"

Shrugging I played it off as them misreading the conversation.

"Stay away from her," was the last thing said on the matter by Maya, who again had to be subdued by Farkle's pleas to not and I quote "bash her face against a window"

I smiled at her worry for me and nodded. It’s not like I had a choice in the matter, but for now I'd put Maya's mind at ease as I figured out a way to get Smackle to side with Kira.

_________________#________________

I watched defeated as another flier went up. His grin was brighter than usual and his features lit up even more with every flier they put up. I glared at the back of Smackle's head, wishing just once that looks could kill. They were a couple feet away putting up fliers for "John Quincy Adams chem heads". I would laugh at the name if the situation wasn't so serious.

He said something to her when they placed the last flier next to the classroom door and she giggled before nodding excitedly. They eventually said their goodbyes and Farkle headed in my direction when he spotted me sulking in the corner.

Three days, that's all the time it took for that brainiac to set up a new shop for her drugs. I was beginning to hate Isodora as the days went by, but I had to admit she gets the job done.

"Hey," he greeted as he approached me. I nodded my hello before taking a left over flier he had from his hands.

Raising it up to him quizzically I had to ask, "I thought we all agreed to stay away from her?"

"No Maya freaked out as usual, and we said something to calm her down." He walked around me and headed toward his locker at the end of the hall and I followed suit.

"Farkle I don't think this club is a good idea,"

"Why?"

The question hung in the air as we continued walking to his locker. When I didn't answer he took that as an opportunity to sport a triumphant smirk on his face. "See you can't even think of a reason,"

"Farkle-"

"Look Riley both you and Maya are hiding something. It’s obvious and until one of you decide to talk I'm doing what I want,"

I gave him a pleading look, a look begging him to understand where I was coming from, but he wouldn't budge. Sighing in exasperation I crumbled the flier in my hand and threw it at his feet. He looked at it before rolling his eyes, "Fine you and Smackle do what you want, I tried"  
I walked away before the conversation could finish, fed up with his stubbornness.

I knew he couldn't possibly know what was going on, but couldn't he at least do what I asked?

Annoyed at some of the colourful fliers along the way I ripped a few off the wall out of spite. Immature maybe, but I was annoyed. Smackle was here for only a week and had already found a way to put more of the people I loved in danger. The kids at this school were weak. I was positive it wouldn't take much effort to get her shop up and running in no time, and that was just not good in any respect.

Settling on a bench in front of my next class room, I ended my silent march and attempted to compose myself. I needed ideas, something that could just get things back in order. So that my school wouldn't turn into some drug lab, so that I could be on Kira's good side and get Maya out of the hole I helped to dig for her. I needed Smackle away from me and the people I cared about.

 

 


	2. Its going to get better

______________2_____________

_3 Months Earlier_

The end of summer was drawing near and Maya and I decided to spend what little freedom we had left being rebels.  
"I'm going to stay up past 9:30," I beamed enthusiastically. She stared at me dumbfounded as I got into my 'bad girl stance' arms folded and eyes dangerously squinted. I lowered my voice a little perfecting my new rebellious facade "I'm bad Maya and ain't nothing you or anybody else can do about it,"

A smirk played on her lips as her head tilted, she looked past me, "Oh hi Mrs. Mathews,"  
Eyes widening I yelped and quickly spun around to see the empty door way to my room. Maya cackled behind me as I tried to subdue the mini heart attack she brought upon me. "Your parents are all the way in Jamaica right now and you still fell for it," she continued laughing and I pouted at her. Okay fine I was gullible, but she was kind of missing the big picture at that moment. Mom and dad had been on vocation for most of the summer and what did I have to show for it? I had spent long days with my little brother watching Mr. Googily and I swear I could see that hideous creature's blue fur every time I blinked.

"Maya please I'm 16 now and I need to get through this phase in my life," I huffed walking dramatically to my bay window. She followed suit and plopped down next to me, her grin still bright as day.

"Alright what's going on?"  
I gave her the side eye still faking my annoyance, and she looked at me expectantly. I sighed feeling a bit foolish about my dilemma - if I could call it that. "Maya, I think I'm boring,"  
She raised an eyebrow and indicated for me to go on when I stopped talking. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I continued. "I feel lame, I mean we'll be seniors soon and what have I done?"

Good grades, modest clothing, never disobeying my parents in ANYTHING. I was the poster child for future midlife crisis. No I needed to experience my teenage foolishness as a young and plucky high school student soon.

"Riley you're definitely far from boring,"

Shaking my head, I looked at her desperately, "Maya I'm serious, I know you see 'Riley Town' every time- and don't get me wrong I love 'Riley Town', but it's just so-"

"Boring?" She finished. I didn't reply, my foolishness seemingly bringing out my shyness. "I thought we went through this already," she mumbled. I looked at her quizzically and she explained. "When you dressed up as Morticia Addams, Wasn't that rebel enough?"

She just wasn't getting it, then again how could she. She was Maya Hart, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a dead body under her bed. "Maya it's like everyone else has tasted some kind of forbidden apple which allowed them to grow up along the way. Everyone I've known has done something so outrageous that they look back at that experience and become wiser. While I'm here in Riley Town being protected by all you guys,"

"That ridiculous-"

The glare I gave her silenced whatever comforting words she was trying to conjure up and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Alright fine- what rebellious thing you got in mind?"

Smiling at how easily she caved I thought about it for a minute, "I could start of by watching something PG 13,"

I watched her gawk for a second before shaking her head, "I really can't tell if you're joking or not,"

I huffed at her reply before sifting through my mind for something truly scandalous. "Maybe-"

"You hear that?" Maya gasped pulling me from my thoughts.

The creaking of the front door interrupted our conversation prompting us to give each other nervous glances. I slowly got up from the window and Maya did so as well. Taking our time we crept out of my room silently to see what was going on. Wide eyes met ours as Maya and I stepped into the living room to find a shocked Auggie trying his best to hide some one behind his back. I saw a tuff of blonde hair peek out from behind his shoulder and rolled my eyes at the prospect of Auggie not being able to stay away

"I can explain!" he yelled before anyone said anything. I looked at him in disbelief before glancing at the clock in the kitchen.

10 pm, yup he should have been in bed. God I was a terrible baby sitter. Sighing I rubbed my temple trying to figure out when he even snuck pass my bed room and out of the apartment. I then snapped my head to Maya in gross realization after it hit me, "Maya even Auggie is more rebellious than I am, I never once snuck out in my sixteen years of living. He's only ten,"

She rolled her eyes at my saying this before gesturing back to my brother who wore a confused look on his face. "I just went across the hall,"  
Shaking my head I got back to the matter at hand. Focus Riley, I had to lay down the law. It was too late for a play date and Ava's parents were probably worried.  
Readying myself I got into strict parent mode. "August," I started in as stern of a tone I could manage, "Ava can't be here now,"

Maya silently clapped behind me as support for my disciplinary responsibilities. She knew how much I hated reprimanding Auggie- much less telling him what to do, but mom and dad trusted me and I couldn't let the kid run wild, even if he was the cutest kid brother in New York.

"Riley-"

"Nope, no excuses August you have a bed time. And I'm sure Ava's parents are looking for her."

He eyed me warily before looking back at the girl standing behind him. One glance at her and he took a deep breath before looking me in the eye, "Riley I can't-"

"It's okay Auggie," her soft voice rang out interrupting him. I looked at her for the first time since she came and noticed her usually confident grin was replaced will a solemn frown. "I think I should go home, they probably stopped by now,"

Furrowing my brows I looked toward Maya who simply shrugged, she was just a clueless as I was.

Auggie then turned to her, embracing her. "No you should spend the night," he mumbled. I scratched the back of my head in confusion as I watched him hold her. Okay so there was obviously more to the story, maybe parental Riley wasn't the best approach. I turned back around to Maya who had leaned closer to me so she could whisper.

"I know they're like fake married and all, but this seems to go beyond playing,"

Nodding I walked closer to the two and knelt down in front of them. When Auggie released Ava his tear filled eyes met mine and I immediately felt like a jerk. God I knew the kid wasn't a trouble maker, he always had his reasons.  
"Riley I know I was wrong, but Ava she called and-"

Her small hand found his shoulder and he turned to her stopping his explanation. With a knowing look he nodded and let out a heavy sigh. What in the world could have caused a ten your old to sigh like that? I definitely needed to find out what had happened at that moment.

"Auggie," his eyes flicked to me and I gave him a gentle smile, "you know that you can tell me anything." He nodded slowly, albeit hesitant and continued.

"Ava called to stay over and I told her she could- so we could play," he rushed out all at once. He usually did that when lying, and it didn't take an expert to tell that his story was fake. His eyes pleaded with me, and I understood well enough that Ava couldn't go home at that moment, whatever the reason maybe.

I looked toward Ava, who had her head lowered, Auggie held her hand tightly and she did the same to him. "Ava, did you eat dinner," She looked up and nodded weakly and for the first time ever I saw a timid Ava Morgenstern up close. It was... Just sad. " Alright then, its past both of your bed times so Ava you're with me and Maya, Auggie go to your room and sleep this time," I instructed.

He beamed up at me and looked toward a slightly relieved Ava. She then blinked from him to me, "Can't I stay with Auggie?" she asked voice sounding a little more confident. I blinked back at her before looking up at Maya who gave me the same look I was presumably wearing on my face. I shot her another look asking for advice and she simply shrugged. Rolling my eyes at her uselessness I looked back to Ava.  
"Sure?" I squeaked out not fully confident with my answer.  
Auggie grinned even more and pretty soon they were out of the living room heading to Auggie's room.

_______________#_____________

"They're ten," Maya mumbled as I looked nervously toward Auggie's bed room door for what had to be the tenth time that minute.

"What?" I snapped looking at her confused.

"Get your mind out the gutter Mathews, Auggie still plays with stuffed animals,"

What was she talking- sudden realization dawning on me I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Gross Maya, no I was just thinking about Ava. Auggie seemed legitimately worried about her,"

"I know, you have any clue as to why she doesn't want to stay home?"

I shook my head dejectedly saddened by the strange situation. I didn't know what to do about this. Mom and dad wasn't due to return in another week, and I couldn't just hide Ava in the house like some kind of doll- she belonged with her parents.

"Well I guess we'll have to worry about this tomorrow, but in the meantime- you ready to talk about your teen life crisis?"

I raised my eyebrows thinking about the question and nodded. Auggie and Ava would have to tell me what was going on tomorrow. At that moment I would allow them to sleep.

"I don't even know anymore Maya, I mean when my dad was our age you want to know one of the craziest things he ever did?"

"Eat burnt toast," Maya mumbled sarcastically. I laughed at the joke and continued.

"No he got drunk with Sean and broke the window of some cop's car,"

Her eyes immediately widened after hearing this and a look of pure amusement replaced the bored one she had earlier in the conversation.  
"Mr. Mathews, as in still wears fuzzy slippers Mr. Mathews did underage drinking, and damage to government property,"

Nodding, I all but laughed as her face morphed from one of utter amusement, to shock, and finally to complete disbelief.  
"I don't believe you,"

"Hey he doesn't tell the class all of his stories,"

"So you mean, there was a time when you dad was even more of a delinquent than I am?" She was perplexed. Rolling the words she had just said around her head. I watched as she seemed to short circuit in the very chair she sat in. After some time of silent meditation a look of determination washed her over. "I need to burn a building down,"

"You are not going to do that,"

She pouted at me and threw a silent tantrum as I glared at her un-phased. "Riley I can't have my own teacher being cooler than me, it's just sad."

"You're not burning down a building Maya,"

Her pout remained, but she had opted to silently fume in her seat rather than continue the conversation. Rolling my eyes I got up to check on Auggie and Ava one last time before getting ready for bed. I walked pass Maya to his room door and gently creaked it open. After what happened earlier I at least wanted to know the two of them were-

"Maya!" I yelled, it didn't take one second for the blonde to run to my side.

"What- oh," was all she could manage when she saw Auggie's empty bed and opened window. His blue race car curtains flew in the air as the night air filled his room.

"I think I'm going to throw up,"

_______________#_____________

We walked briskly toward the park, the third location in our search for my brother. We had looked everywhere we thought Auggie might go, but were coming up empty. When we were met with a relatively empty park save for a few stragglers I heard a frustrated groan come from behind me.

"When I get my hands on those rugrats their dead,"

"Maya I think we should call the cops," I gushed, my panic growing worse by the second. This was bad, we had been searching for thirty minutes and we couldn't find them. Why would they have ran, Was it me- did I miss something I should have noticed?

"Hey!" A worried Maya yelled while shaking me. I blinked at her and she smiled a little when I came back to. "Calm down, I can't afford to have you fainting on me,"  
Nodding I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Let's give it another thirty minutes before we involve the cops, they're kids they couldn't have gotten far, heck the only place Auggie can go to by himself is your apartment and Topanga- we're idiots,"

My eyes widened at Maya's observation and immediately I was running in the other direction toward Topanga's. It didn't take us ten minutes, when we arrived at the closed cafe. I looked through the glass door and noticed that a light was on, in the back office behind the counter. Releasing a shaky breath I tried the door, it was left open. I looked back at Maya and she pushed the door in further and blazed pass me fuming. "Squirt," she bellowed as she made her way behind the counter. I followed behind her quickly and we both stopped at the entrance of the office to see a sleeping Auggie and Ava cuddled up on the ground. Maya let out another frustrated sigh before walking over to the two. She stooped down next to him and slowly raised her hand only to smack him on the head hard afterwards.

"Ow!" Auggie jumped up quickly rubbing the back of his head as he pouted at his assailant. "Maya?"

"Tell us what's going on now or I'm going to eat you,"

I grimaced at her before walking over to the two shooing Maya out of the way as I sat in front of Auggie on the ground. "Alright little man, it's time to talk,"  
His eyes shifted from me and then down to Ava, he stared at her for a while as she continued sleeping. When he continued his silence I grabbed him by the sides of his face and forced him to look at me. "I said talk,"

"Fine,"   
Inhaling deeply he took one last look at Ava before locking eye with me. "Ava called me not too long ago because she was scared. I don't know of what exactly but she kept saying her parents were acting weird. I told her to come over but she was too afraid to sneak out by herself, so I went over to get her,"

"Okay, then why run away," Maya interjected. I hushed her, urging Auggie to continue.

"When I went to get her, I could hear her parents screaming at each other. It was scary, her mom kept saying that she was going to take Ava away. I snuck pass them and got Ava from her room. Before we left I heard glass shattering."

I looked down at the sleeping girl saddened that she had to go through that. She seemed exhausted.

"She didn't want me telling anyone about how bad her parents arguing was getting. It looks like tonight went out of hand,"

"Yah no kidding," Maya scoffed. I glared at her and she raised her hands up in mock defense.

"But why run?" I repeated the question determined to get as much of the story I could get out in the open.

"Ava said that she was afraid that the bad man would still find her in our apartment. She started to cry so I took her here to make her feel better."   
He mumbled the last part and turned away from Maya and me, "I'm really sorry you guys, but I didn't know what else to do,"

This was just too much, the sneaking around and running away-

"Let's just go home," I breathed too emotionally exhausted to continue the conversation. He nodded and Maya moved over to Ava carefully putting her on her back as to not wake her.

We exited the cafe, the night time air engulfing us as we walked back to the apartment. Auggie shivered next to me, but kept quiet. Our building soon came into view and we climbed stairs leading to our warm home.

When we arrived in front of my apartment door I looked across the hall to where the Morgenstern's lived. "Riley?" Maya called softly as I stared at their door blankly.

"It's quiet,"

Auggie looked up at me quizzically then at Ava's door when I said this. "What's wrong?"

"Take them inside," I looked at Maya who simply nodded and obliged. Once they were in I slowly advanced toward the door and gently knocked on it. When I didn't get an answer I careful tried the knob and blinked in surprise when the door wouldn't budge. I took a step back, nerves getting the better of me. Auggie said they were fighting. Something then dawned on me and I quickly bolted to my apartment. Maya was sitting in between a sleeping Ava and a noticeable tired Auggie on the couch. I locked the door behind me and stood in front of the three.

"Okay," I started the edge in my voice apparent, "I'll ask one more time. Auggie if you lie again I'm sending Ava back to her parents,"

Auggie visibly tensed in his seat and Maya glanced over at him, "she sounds serious dude,"

Auggie looked at me with wide eyes "how-"

"Ava's parents always argue, the walls here are thin. Maya and I would have definitely heard something if that story of yours were true,"

His eyes found mine, the look of defeat etched on his face. I was starting to tire of this routine, why did I have to pry the truth from the boy?

"Her mom told her to hide,"

I quirked an eyebrow at the vague response and looked to Maya who was also listening intently. "They really were arguing, it was just different this time around. She said they weren't arguing about thing like bills or work like they usually do. Instead they talking all hushed about some guy and how he wanted to take Ava away."

"Some guy?" Maya asked her interest starting to peak.

"I don't know who, all I know is after some time her mom told Ava to hide somewhere and she ended up calling me."

I glared at him after sometime before giving Maya a look. She nodded and turned to Auggie grasping his shoulders firmly. "Is that the truth squirt?"

He nodded quickly and I rubbed my tired eyes, "Then why lie about this at the cafe,"

"Ava begged me not tell, she said it was dangerous or something,"

Knitting my eyebrows together I tried my hardest to understand the situation, I needed to know what to do next. Ava's apartment was locked from the inside so I suspected her parent were probably long gone if what Auggie told me was true. If that was the case why not take Ava with them if they didn't want some bad guy taking her?

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled slowly lifting Ava from the couch and carrying her bridal style into my room. "Maya you stay with Auggie for now,"

"Sure,"

The next morning came slowly, or rather it felt that way. I couldn't sleep. I stared at the blonde in my bed snuggled closely to one of the many pillows on my bed. After some time her blue eyes creaked open. It took some time for her to come to, but eventually she shot up from my bed, her head whipped toward me in surprise as I stared blankly at her from the bay window. "Morning,"

"H-hey," she stuttered her head lowered. Sensing her discomfort I softened my demeanor a little. Yeah I was pissed she convinced Auggie to do something completely dangerous yesterday, but she was just scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Where are your parents?"

Her eyes stayed glued to the sheets refusing to meet mine. Her hair covered her face as she remained silent. Tiring of the secrets my patience began to wear thin. Just yesterday I was goofing off with my best friend, worried about being too much of a 'good girl' and now I had to figure out why my sweet kid neighbor was potentially abandoned by her parents.

Where were my parent's advice about life now? This was obviously way too much for a teen who still lives in her own imaginary town and a blonde who wanted to set a building on fire.

"Ava," I said sternly, I needed to know what to do next and her silence wasn't helping me with that. She flinched a little before slowly peaking up at me.

"They left me behind," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Cause of Kira," her voice broke a little at saying the name and I walked over to the shaking child. Running my hand through her hair and I smiled at her.

"It's alright," I cooed hugging her from the side.

"Did you say Kira?" I looked toward the door to see Maya standing there. Her wavy hair a mess and her eyes fixed on the girl that was in my embrace.

"What's wrong?"

She slowly walked toward us and then sat in front of Ava and me. Swiping at the girls crying face Maya met the girl's eyes for the first time. "Do you have any one you can stay with?" She shook her head as more tears slid down her cheeks. Sighing I contemplated on whether we should call the police or not. As if reading my mind Maya rolled her eyes at me, "She can stay with me,"

I blinked at the rash decision and stared down at the girl in my arms. This was all going too fast. "You need to talk to your mom first,"

She shot me a confused look before quirking an eye brow. "Riley it's been months,"

"But still-"

"She can stay," she groaned tiring of the conversation. She smiled at a confused Ava, and I hugged her tighter feeling her unease about the situation. After some time I released her allowing her to run out to Auggie. I heard him rustling around in the kitchen earlier in the conversation. He was probably got up to make something to eat for breakfast.

"We need to call the police," I stated as soon as Ava left the room.

"We can't do that,"

"Why-"

"Because it sounds like Ava's parents are mixed up with something even the police can't - no won't handle,"

"What?"

She let out a heavy breath before getting up and walking to door only to lock it and sit back down on the bed next to me. I eyed her warily preparing myself for her explanation. "Remember how I use to be in a gang in middle school?"

Nodding slowly I tried to make the connection between petty child hood delinquency and our current problem with Ava.

_______________#_____________

"Riley!"

I blinked up at Farkle, he stared down at me in worry as I finished placing my books in my locker. "What," I replied dryly shaking past thoughts out of my head.

"I was calling you, but it looks like whatever was on your mind turned you deaf."

Smiling at him I shut my locker and gestured for him to follow me to our next class. "You need not worry friend," I chuckled.

"You sure?"

I nodded flashing off any other prying questions he could think of and walked into our class room once we arrived. Immediately I noticed the empty chair next to mine. I could feel Farkle's questioning eyes pierce through the back of my head as he sat behind me.

He wasn't going to accept his ignorance for too long, I could feel it. "Where's Maya," a hushed voice lathered with concern asked from behind me. It was directed at Farkle, but I knew her game. I spun around in my seat and eyed the girl. She smiled a toothy grin at me her hands playing at the hem of her white sweater.

"She texted earlier, she's not feeling well," I lied staring her down. It was mostly to put Farkle's mind at ease, but I also wanted Smackle to shut up. She shrugged her shoulders looking off to the side, a playful smirk on her lips. I turned around in my seat looking at my math teacher practically seething. All Isadora needed to do was stay quiet during her time here, what was so hard in that?

"Alright class-"

The teacher was interrupted by a panting Maya bursting through the door. "Sorry," she wheezed. My eyebrows furrowed a little when she walked to her seat and practically collapsed in it. I gave her one look and saw her messy hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail, her clothes were crimpled as if she had rushed out to get here. Simply put she looked a frazzled mess.

"That's quite alright Ms. Hart," the teacher sighed before continuing.

Sliding my phone from out of my pocket I shot Maya a quick text.

**What happened?**

**Ava happened**

Giving her a confused look from where I was sitting, I went back to texting.

**What did she do?**

**You mean besides being a pain in the ass?**

**Maya...**

**She refuses to eat, I practically had to stuff mac and cheese down her throat last night. So that's been going on for two weeks now- she was almost a skeleton once I found out**

**Meet me outside.**

I raised my hand and stood up abruptly, the teacher barely had time to comprehend what I was doing. "Mr. Fitz can I go to the nurse?" I mumbled playing my part well.

"I'll help her," Maya added quickly catching on, she got up and wrapped her arm around me. He nodded stunned at the sudden intrusion and Maya and I briskly walked out of class. Soon we were headed to the roof of the school. It was a spot we'd go to when we needed to talk at school, sort off like a second bay window.

We walked out on to the roof finding a shady place to sit, deciding on a spot beside the wall we sat down on the ground. Maya immediately released a groan of frustration when we were properly situated, far away from listening ears. "It was fucking scary,"  
I listened intently knowing full well she had a lot on her chest. "You should have seen her, she looked like those kids you see in the commercials, I thou- I thought she was going to die," I heard her voice crack and I grasped her hand gently stroking it with my thumb as she continued.

"Why would she- I really thought she was eating I didn't know,"

"Hey she's okay," I hushed her. I watched her force herself not to cry, blinking rapidly as she brought her knees to her chest. She released her hand from mine favouring to wrap it around her legs, her head resting on her knee.  
"I don't know what to do," she groaned clearly frustrated.

"How did you find out?"

I heard her sigh, "I don't know, I guess I noticed that some of her clothes looked bigger on her- then I caught her changing yesterday and she looked... When I confronted her she wouldn't even speak to me,"

She went silent after that and I allowed it. I knew she was tired, hell even I was tired.

_______________#________________

Auggie walked in front of me briskly as we headed to Maya's. He looked like a mix between a concerned father and an enraged pitbull. I would usually smile at how much he cared about his friends, but in a situation like this-

I watched defeated as we walked in on Maya glaring at Ava. The two were seated at the kitchen table. Maya sitting in a chair adjacent to Ava. The ten year old was staring at the plate in front of her stubbornly. A look of determination on her face. The tension in the room was thick and Auggie squeezed my hand tightly when the two blondes remained silent even after acknowledging we were there.

"Eat," Maya finally said her voice obviously tired. I pitied her.

"No,"   
I looked at Ava, her little hand curled into a fist. It took some time from that day, but she got her attitude back. She wasn't bellowing her name proudly like back in the old days but she seemed to have been getting better. So why was she doing this?

"You want me to force it down your throat again?" Maya's voice had an edge this time. I couldn't tell if it was from the frustration or her worry for the child.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled weakly.

A growl escaped Mayas lips and she suddenly stood up, "you think I'm going to allow you to die on me?"

"Maya," I sighed from the doorway. She spun her head to me frazzled by the situation and when she saw Auggie next to me she calmed down a little.

"Ava," Auggie called out from beside me, the younger blonde's eyes widened as if she just noticed him. He slowly walked toward her and she flew out of her seat running into the next room, which was Maya's. Auggie looked back at me, obviously scared at how his friend was acting before making his way into Maya's room.

I looked at the table and frowned at the untouched plate of spaghetti on it. It was times like this I wondered if I made right decision in allowing Maya to take Ava.

_______________#_________________

"I want my mom," Ava whimpered from her bed as we gathered the clothes from her closet. It had taken some time, but Maya somehow convinced me to allow Ava to stay with her. The conversation we had was a long one, and there were definitely some parts that didn't sit well with me. Like the fact that Maya's gang days involved more than petty vandalism, but if Maya was half right about the people Ava's parents might be involved with then-

"I need to find my parents,"

I looked back the crying child not knowing how to comfort her. What was I supposed to do at a time like this? I wasn't even sure if sending her off with Maya was that great a plan.

"Relax," she mumbled next to me and if reading my mind, "it's the best we can do for now,"

_______________#_____________

"Hey," Maya waved her hand in front of my face and I looked at her startled.

"What?"

"You zoned out," she sighed, her face wore an exhausted expression and for the first time in a long time I saw some tears peaking at the corner of her eyes. I sucked in a breath to calm down and then looked toward her bed room door. We had to fix this somehow.

"I- don't know what to do," I stuttered after some time, I looked toward Maya helplessly similar to that time that got us in this mess. She gave me a soft smile in an effort of comfort, but I couldn't accept it. After all this time I was still a burden to her. After months of shouldering this much on her own she finally comes to me and I couldn't do anything. Shaking my head stubbornly I walked to the bed room door and opened it slowly.

"Ava please," Auggie tried desperation evident in his voice. His hands were firmly clasped on her shoulders and he was facing her probably trying to shake some sense into her. She shook her head frantically refusing to face him as she allowed her tears to rundown her face. I walked toward the two and bent down on one knee next to her. Maya stood at the door way observing us, probably praying that maybe I could be of some use for once. I gently removed Auggie's hands from her shoulders and looked her over- she looked emaciated. Hollowed cheeks, tired eyes- I pulled open the cardigan she was wearing and she quickly backed away. Her eyes were terrified as it shifted from mine to Auggie's.

"If you didn't want him seeing you like this, why do this to yourself," I asked voice steady. She gulped turning away from us. “Ava-“

“I want to die,” she sobbed, shocked by the sudden outburst my hands shook at the prospect of the child that stood so weakly before me dying.

“Stop that,” her head shot up to Auggie who glared at her. He walked to closer to her and she backed up into a wall trying to get away from him. He stopped half way noticing her shaking hands clutching her sweater tightly. Steeling his nerves he closed the distance between them and gently grasped her hands. He smiled at her and slid the sweater from her palms. “We’re gonna fix this okay,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hellllloooo, what’s this, an update? Why yes it is.   
> Alright you guys know the drill: like, comment, vote, etc.
> 
>  


	3. Alternative

_______________3_______________

I glared at the girl in the white coat as she slipped on her protective goggles. I could have laughed at how much the clothes she wore reflected her reputation, but I opted to keep up my silent anger instead. "I see no one showed up," I stated barely keeping the spite out of my voice.

Her eyes flicked from the chemicals she was handling to my face, smirk seemingly glued to her lips, "Doesn't take an army to bake a couple of brownies,"

I rolled my eyes at her metaphor before shifting my gaze to the door. I sighed at my being there, annoyed that Farkle wouldn't just take my warnings seriously instead of blindly walking in to 'breaking bad' teenager edition. I was mostly breathing the same air as the brunette, because Farkle insisted on joining her 'club', and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to keep an eye on my ingenious yet dense friend while he played with the rattle snake that is Isadora Smackle.

"Don't worry, I just sent him for more supplies," she stated noticing my frequent glances at the door.

"Supplies?" She rolled her eyes at my distrust and gently placed the beaker she was holding on the table in front of her.

"Relax will you, Farkle is smart and all but he had a moral compass and that would be a liability to me,"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued. "I decided to wait out my exile here in silence, sweet blissful drug free silence,"

Gawking at her I almost missed when Farkle came through the door holding a box of various chemicals and test tubes. "Mr.Norton says we can borrow anything from the lab ad long as were not doing anything illegal,"

Smackle giggled at the joke taking the box from Farkle all the while I just stared at her shocked, too dumbfounded to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Riley?"

I blinked up at Farkle who was slipping into his lab coat and shook the hundreds of questions I had for Smackle out of my head. "So what are we making?"

"Nothing until you put on your safety gear," Farkle point to the lab coat perched on the desk next to me a long with some goggles. I sighed begrudgingly and slipped on my coat.

"The things I do for you Minkus,"

He shot me a confused look at using his last name and I ignored it turning to Smackle. "So what's on the menu doc?"

Smackle grinned at that before handing me a pair of latex gloves.

"Certainly not brownies,"

_______________#_______________

"Of course I'll watch her,"

I smiled down at a beaming Ava holding onto to Maya's hand. I opened the door wider and she shot pass me once she spotted Auggie exiting his room. They immediately headed to the coach and turned the TV on. Maya smiled at her and stuffed her hands in her pocket seemingly contented with the child.

"She doing better?" I asked so only Maya could hear me.

"Well she ate her dinner before coming here, sometimes she gets- but for the most part yeah."

I looked at her again before, blonde hair tucked in a low pony tail, her eyes a little brighter than the last time I saw her. She was doing better, much better than before, but-

"It's only been a week," she said more to herself than me. Her voice trying to sedate any worry that might be brewing in our minds.

She ran her hand cross her nose and sniffed, putting on her tough girl bravado. I eyed her warily, not sure of the reason she brought Ava to me in the first place. I didn't mind of course seen as my best friend had single handedly took on the role that is a teenage mom, but she usually did this when she had to meet up with her merry band of idiots. "Where are your folks?" she mumbled hoping to switch to a lighter topic.

"They're at uncle Sean's for the weekend," I flinched at my mistake when I saw her eyes widened slightly. The expression went as soon as it came and I regretted my idiocy instantly.

"Its fine," she smiled at me assuring me that my blunder did little damage, "It's been a year,"

"May-"

"I really have to go though,"

I clamped my mouth shut knowing full well that she wasn't going to give me a word in after that. I nodded reluctantly letting her leave as she walked to where ever she was going. I looked at her retreating figure until it disappeared further down the hall and then locked the door.

"Be safe"

_______________#_______________

"You sure were late this morning," Smackle stated. I looked up at her from my pudding cup and shrugged. She eyed me a little more before fixing her hair in a high pony tail eyes never leaving me. When she was finished with her hair she eased back in her seat and continued watching me as I played with the food that was in front of me. I felt her eyes burn through me as I attempted to ignore her.

Farkle wasn't there because of some meeting he had with his debate team and Maya well for obvious reasons was absent from school. So Smackle and I were the only ones there to awkwardly eat lunch together.

"Stop," I finally said after a few minutes of her staring started to grate on my nerves.

"What do you mean?"

"I said stop Isadora,"

We glared at each other for a while and she finally stopped rolling her eyes and turning her head away from me.

I sighed in relief relishing the quiet and less awkward atmosphere between us.

"You know you sure are bossy Mathews," she said after some time.

I groaned at her breaking the silence we just had and finally caved. "What- what do you want from me?"

"Just want to know why you were late today"

I blinked at her confused as to why she even cared. "Why?"

"Just curious,"

"I don't know I guess because I had to drop my brother off at school first," I shrugged again remembering the rough morning I had trying to get two ten year olds ready for school. Auggie was one thing, but Ava was just Ava. I barely made it out the front door with them

"So it had nothing to do with Maya?" She asked a hint of surprise in her voice. I immediately perked up at that.

"What did you hear," I asked getting to the point. I wasn't in the mood for her usual vagueness.

"She was hurt last night, had to stitch her up myself,"

"What!"

Her eyes widened at my outburst and she flashed a sheepish smile to the table next to us silently apologizing for the noise.

"Calm down-"

"Don't give me that shit talk,"

She let out an exasperated breath, rolling her eyes before leaning closer to me from across the table. "You like mix martial arts Riley?"

Knitting my eye brows together I gripped at the edge of my chair trying my best to calm down, "Smackle-"

"You know Kira likes watching cage fights, it's a hobby of hers. So she hosts her own cage fights for all the gangs to watch together," she slowly sat back in her seat getting more comfortable as she adjusted her white turtle neck. "You know that's the only place I've ever seen kids from rival gangs come together peacefully,"

"What does any of this have to do with Maya?" My voice cracked already knowing where the story was headed. I clenched the chair I was holding onto tighter turning my knuckles white.

"Maya was Kira's favourite, you know until she lost yesterday. It was kind of weird to see her knocked out like that. Your bestie use to be undefeated,"

I felt the tears stream downy face as I attempted to grasp what was going on. Maya would never do that to herself right? "M-mathews hey stop crying," Smackle stuttered.

I looked at her tears blurring my vision and violently swiped at my cheeks with my sleeves. "Take me to her,"

"What?"

"You said you were the one that stitched her up, so take me to her,"

She stared at me shocked by the request, "you want to just leave now?"

"What do you think?"

_______________#_______________

We were walking silently toward Einstein Academy avoiding any and all conversation, or rather I was ignoring Smackle and any of her attempts at small talk. It was like this on the subway as well, but she got the message when I shot her a death glare after asking about my favorite colour.

"What's she doing at Einstein anyway?" I asked being the first to break the silence.

"The fights are kept on campus and my dorm is still vacant so it was convenient to drag her to my room rather than limp her all the way home,"

I shuddered a little when she said 'limp' and decided I had to steel my nerves if I wanted to see Maya. Based on what Smackle described she was- not good.

"How come she didn't tell you about the fights anyway, I mean you obviously know about kira and if you're an informant like you say you are I'm sure Maya's gang activity would be at the top of your radar,"

"She doesn't know that I know about her,"

At that Smackle stopped and turned to me and for the first time I saw worry etched on her face. "What's the point of that?"

"It's complicated," I continued walking and she did the same not questioning me further.

"Why did you decide to not set up shop at Quincy Adams?" I asked trying to shift the conversation somewhere else.

"One word- Farkle,"

I looked at her surprise at her honesty, she didn't even hesitate. "You like Farkle?"

"Always did," she answered easily not embarrassed in the slightest. "Ever since our first science competition in the second grade."

I knitted my eyebrows together remembering that time. It was the first time they met each other. Quincy and Einstein had a long history if competing with each other and it seemed both Smackle and Farkle became a part of the feud somehow. "It was the first time I lost to anyone, hell it was the first time I considered any one my equal,"

I rolled my eyes at the last part and allowed her to continue, "So yeah I liked him for years, but he liked you two idiots instead."

"So what, you don't want him finding out his precious rival is a drug dealer?"

"I prefer entrepreneur, and no I'd rather him not thinking any less of me for something as trivial as this," she gestured to herself. Her white turtle neck matching her white hair clip and sandals. I knew what she meant, and I could relate.

"You don't want him to feel like you were lying to him about who you were the entire time," I stated. She nodded afraid to admit it out loud.

"When I found out Kira arranged for the exchange program, I was so angry. It's like she knew she couldn't stop me from continuing to sell by force, but she knew," she stopped walking and quickly swiped at her eyes, "she knew how I felt about him and she knew I couldn't be like that in front of him and it just pisses me off that she can manipulate me like that,"

I nodded understanding full well what she meant. My mind instantly flashed to a scared, but determined Maya trying to protect everyone- trying to protect me.

"It pisses me off too,"

_______________#_______________

"What's she doing here?" her voice was low and leaking with betrayal. She glared at Smackle who simply shrugged and left me standing wide eye at the door. Slowly I walked toward the blonde who was bruised all over. She raised up slightly from the bed she was laying on and flinched not strong enough to support her own weight as yet. Sucking in a breath I steeled my nerve and sat at the edge of the bed. I was confused, worried annoyed. "When did you start fighting?"

Her shocked eyes met mine before she turned away stubbornly. "I told Smackle I was fine, don't know why she got you involved,"  
Her words felt like a slap to my face, but I kept my temper at bay. There was no need to start a fight.

"You're suppose to call me peaches," I mumbled. She knitted her eyebrows together before sighing and making another attempt to sit up. A look of discomfort took over her face and I placed a hand on her shoulder hinting that she should stay put. Determined she pushed my hand away and finally succeeded in leaning back against the head board of the bed.

"I'm fine," she gritted out. Her hands clenched and unclenched as her body struggled to support her own weight and watched helpless as her bravado remained, fighting to keep me out of her true thoughts.

"Peaches," my voice was soft, but pained.

She glared at me, "you should pick up Ava and Auggie from school."

I was taken off guard by the sudden change in conversation, but played along, "I brought them back home before coming here,"

"Then you should go home,"

"So should you,"

We were two stubborn mules refusing to back down, one trying to keep the other away and the other desperately trying to make things right. "Maya you promised me," I said after some time. I tried my best to keep the tears out if my voice and I shot her a challenging look, a look demanded that she remembered, a look telling her that even though I was a hypocrite she should at least keep her promise.

__________________#_________________

_3 months earlier_

"We need to call the police," I stated as soon as Ava left the room.

"We can't do that,"

"Why-"

"Because it sounds like Ava's parents are mixed up with something even the police can't - no won't handle,"

"What?"

She let out a heavy breath before getting up and walking to door only to lock it and sit back down on the bed next to me. I eyed her warily preparing myself for her explanation. "Remember how I use to be in a gang in middle school?"

Nodding slowly I tried to make the connection between petty child hood delinquency and our current problem with Ava. "Well it wasn't just about destruction to property and stealing from demolition,"

Giving her a look I urged her to continue. "It was just- I didn't know how messed up it all was. It started off fun I guess being a typical bully. Stealing, messing with people then it just turned in to something more-," she trailed off and then looked away from me. "Look the gang I was in turned out to be much bigger than I actually thought it was and it was hell getting out, so trust me when I say calling the cops will basically be poking a bear with a stick,"

I nodded hesitantly not really sure where to go from there. "So what did you do back then, you know besides stealing and stuff?"

She bit her lip and continued her silence for a while, "I- I don't want to talk about it,"

I felt that's where the secrets started.

"Just promise me one thing,"

She looked up at me, nervous about something I couldn't quite put my finger on. She nodded in agreement and I exhaled a heavy breath. "Maya who you were back then, I don't care. Just stay away,"

Quirking a confused brow she slowly blinked her question, "What-"

"you got out, so stay out,"

**Author's Note:**

> ( ＾◡＾)っ Authors Note ( ＾◡＾)っ:  
> Hey guys, well would you look at that I’m starting a new fic without finishing the other one. Don’t worry Girl meets perception is not forgotten, I just had this idea and thought –meh why not-. Any whooose I hope you guys take an interest in this story because I plan to have fun with it, so like it, follow it, favorite it or do whatever you want. BTW comments are always appreciated it keeps me motivated and all that junk.


End file.
